


Hazbin short stories and one shots

by Papaknucklepuck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaknucklepuck/pseuds/Papaknucklepuck
Summary: A collection of random short stories and one shots not quite long enough to be their own story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hazbin short stories and one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding tags to fit following stories and content associated with it.

It was late in the evening, the red sky having long set into an eternal void of black. The inhabitants of the hotel had long since gone to rest or returned to their room. A slow creaking echoed out into the lobby as the front door was opened. Timidly and fearfully did the form of Angel dust walk inside. It was hard to spot beneath the tufts of fur and hair; but a new set of bruises had been added. 

"You've been gone for a while Angel. Charlie began to worry." The humming voice of Alastor struck out like thunder and lighting in a clear nights sky as it met Angel's ears. Heavy labored breaths escaped the spider as he looked at Alastor. 

"Yeah, well. Why do you care? Not like you give a damn about me anyways." The spider was looking away in sadness before pushing past Alastor. "Tell Charlie some nut job had me hostage, and I took care of it."

"Temporarily." It was the only word Alastor spoke after angel walked past. That single voice stopped the spider in his tracks. Alastor walked forward and placed his hand onto Angel's shoulder before walking around to his front. 

Angel tried to avoid looking at Alastor, the first time he ever has when it wasn't after being threatened by the deer. Alas, the strange alien touch of Alastors hand lifting Angel's chin to face him prevented so. "Angel my dear fellow. I know what you're being put through, trapped and unwilling to get out. I was that way once; but I took a deal and all that changed." 

The radio demon smiled and released Angel from his gentle grasp and held open his palm. "Wouldn't you like to move on?" A small green flame sprouted from his hand, before it grew into a great light of the arcane. 

"Don't you wanna get away~"


End file.
